I am always there for you
by cubcake
Summary: it is about Kaylie sickness and Austin is there for her .  Hope you like it .


I am there for you chapters 1

Kaylie Cruz was the national champ . When she meets gold medalist Austin Tucker comes to the rock . But Emily has a crush on him to. When Kaylie pass out at the rock he is there for her . would you like to go for a ride he asked he.

I why I would love to go for a ride with you . why are we stopping she asked him.

I just love bolder he says grabbing a bag from the backseat . we are having pickin .

but I am not hunrrgy she says.

he kepps putting the food out on the tabIe . did you hear me I am not hunrrgy ?

yes I did I am not lisening to you you work hard at the gym all day you half to be hungrry .

are you testing me she asked him.

fine see I am eating .

good I have had esperce with gymnist with anerxiona . I thought you don't date gymnist . I am talking about my little sister .

what happen to her Kaylie asked . she end up in the hospital .

ok I will say I am sorry for the way I treated you back there and I promsie I will stop today but way do you anways there Is something about you then they kiss.

it is ok To get better by going to tell her parents that she is not eating . Her parents take her to the doctor and the doctors says the same thing . They take her home and ask her why is she hurting her self because I need that move for my bar routine . But honey what you are doing is very serious Her mother says .

I know I am so sorry for putting you and dad though this .

It's ok honey just rember that we are always there for you her dad says . Thanks dad . The next day at the rock Kaylie just got done

eating lunch . Thanks Austin for everything .

No problem he says to her.

Would you like to go out after practice today he ask .

I would love to my parents will be so happy because they want to thank you for saving me .

Ok so after practice see you then he tells her. Yeah after practice can't wait she says to him .

Neither can I he tells her. Okay I better get back in there . Ok see you later he says to her .

Kaylie come and show me your bar routine now Sasha says . Coming Kaylie says and walks away .she lands it the best way she can . He takes her out to dinner they talk about gymnastics and there move that they can and how much they love the sport . I have been doing gymnastics since I was 5 years old she tells him. So have I . wow we asexually have something that we have done she says to him . Yeah I am there for every step of the way with you we can fight this together . There is something about you then leans in and kisses her . I know I told you that I would never date a gamest but your but when I am with you its different . So I want you to know that I want to be more then friends he tells her . So do I have a huge crush on you and now I know you like me too. It is really hard being on top harder then getting there even your friends try to knock you done some team leaders don't care about how there team are your different you try to make them the best that they can be . You were the best a nationals that is why you're the national champ you were the best and that is why you got the gold he says that to her . Well thanks for telling me that you did great to she says to him . Your welcome and thanks for what you said about me . It is weired at first I could not stand you but now I am on a date she says . I know what happened to your charm dose not work on me . At the party after I kissed you I felt something you mean a lot to me Kaylie he says to her and blushes with a smile on her face . You mean a lot to me too . They both smile and he kisses her good night and leaves. Hey honey did you have a good time on your date tonight . Her mother ask her . Yeah I did he kissed me three time and then told me he want to be more then friends . Wow honey that's really good news I am so happy for you honey . Well there you are Kaylie how was your date her dad asked . Good how was your evening been so far ? Good I am just hear to get some things for my new house . So let is it you and mom are really over? Yes sweetie we are really over. I mean why can't you and mom give it anther chance for me . Sorry Kaylie but she cheated on me and now it over for good kisses the top of her head . But dad come on don't move out I need you more then ever with being the national champ and the eat problem. Kaylie I will always be there for no matter what . her mom find out she still is not eating and puts her the hospital.

in kaylie's hospital room.

hey Kaylie how are doing nicky asked her standing in the the doorway of the room .

I have been better I was not expeing you here how did you know I was here ?

Kelly told me so as soon as she told I got in my car and came right here to see you.

I am so happy to see you here she says to him .

I am so happy to see that you are alright I've missed you kaylie .

I missed you to she says to him. he hugs tightly .

what have you been up to other then anerxorina ?

I just started dating these one guy .

Do I know him?

Austin Tucker she tells him.

the that on nationals with a hangover ?

that would be Austin he is a nice guy he just leaft from being here all day .

so you have a boy friend now is it serasoals beewichen Austin and you ?

I came from denver for you .

aw Nicky you really did not half to do that .

I know I want to be there for no matter what he says to her.

yeah I guss she is there for me when I need him she says to Nicky they hang out for a while then she get realsed from the hospital . It is about time I get to go home and eat some good food .

promsise me you will eat.

I promsise I will eat she says to him.

Mom dad you both came to pick me up?

will of courcer would both come and take you home where you and Nicky can hang out her dad says .

when she gets home there is a knock on the door it is Austin .

Chapter two

Will Kaylie is up on beam and she passes out and she get told she is anerxiona .hey what's beautful Austin says to Kaylie ?

Nothing just got back from the hospital how bout you handsome ?

nothing just came by to see my girl .

so how are you feeling?

Better that I am eating how bout you?

Good now that my girlfriend is home and now I can kiss you with inviting hours are over he says to her.

There is another knock at the door it is Payson, Emily and Lorren

O my gosh you are finely home they all hug her.

Better then ever I am eating and I am almost myself again tomorrow I am going to the rock.

You are so strong Kaylie and I cant wait to see the Kaylie we all knew Payson says

Well thanks you for coming to my welcome home party .

Your welcome never do that to yourself again Emily says .

I learned my lesson about stavering myself and I cant bevile I was that stupited to do that to myself I did not just myself I also hurt everyone too and I am so sorry .

My smart best friend was anerxion the national champ of the USA I did that but you are like a sister and that Is why I came every day Payson says to kaylie. I know Payson and i am so sorry about putting you ,my parents , Lurren , Emily ,Loe and , Shosha , Summer and Austin Kaylie says .

They all says it is okay we just love and you put your life on the line and that scarred all of us.

Well i want you to meet my family Austin says Too Kaylie at Austin's house.

Mom dad and Haylie this is omg your Kaylie Cruz Haylie says .

Yeah Austin told me about way you passed out at wolds .

Did he so what all did he tell you ?

Oh just that you starved yourself for a move and about how much he likes you you Haylie says .

Aw that is really sweet of you Austin Kaylie says .

Anerxiona is nothing to be a shame of Mrs. Tucker says Haylie had it and we are there for you Kaylie.

I am not tusted and my life is comaplcaed more then it was when dose everthing get eseser ?

When you let it you just got of the hospital and it will take time too recevery Mr. Trucker says .

Yeah trust me it is hard to deal with i was only tring to go in my older brother foot steeps i thought that if i got skiner


End file.
